Plastic Memories
by Grey Cho
Summary: Aku hanyalah seseorang yang dengan bodohnya menangisi perayaan penuh sukacita itu. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang harus menahan diriku, menahan perasaanku, dan menahan perih selama ini. [ShiShi] [AR]


Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fic)

AR

Shinichi & Shiho

 **Plastic Memories**

"Ran Mouri …."

Aku hanya mampu menelan ludah ketika melihat undangan pernikahan yang disebarkan sejoli itu. Ya, mereka berdua terpisahkan bukan secara jarak. Hanya wujud yang membuat mereka tidak menyadari kedekatan mereka, yang bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Kini, setelah seorang pemuda kembali ke wujud asalnya, tidak ada lagi halangan yang memisahkan mereka. Mereka adalah Shinichi Kudo dan Ran Mouri. Seperti sudah ditakdirkan oleh benang merah, keduanya melangsungkan pernikahan dalam hitungan pekan. Aku? Aku hanyalah seseorang yang dengan bodohnya menangisi perayaan penuh sukacita itu. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang harus menahan diriku, menahan perasaanku, dan menahan perih selama ini. Seperti Adam dan Hawa, mereka berdua sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan sejati. Sementara di sini, aku, Shiho Miyano tengah menyerah dengan perassaanku.

Aku datang dengan lutut gemetar ke acara pernikahan mereka berdua. Dalam hati aku berkelakar menghibur diri, berharap tidak ada kasus pembunuhan yang tejadi. Jika sudah membicarakan Shinichi, tekadang (atau bahkan seringkali) otak ini tidak menampik hawa sang pemuda yang bagaikan _shinigami_. Gurauanku tak sampai tejadi. Seharusnya aku bersyukur. Namun, melihat mereka menautkan janji, berkata bahwa mereka akan bersama sehidup dan semati, aku merasa mati. Mungkin berlebihan. Namun, berkat Shinichi, aku bisa merasakan apa yang manusia normal sebut cinta pertama. Hidupku penuh dengan penelitian tanpa memberikanku jeda untuk melewatkan hari sekadar bermimpi ada seorang pangeran yang menjemputku bak putri. Cinta pertama, ya. Aku ingin tertawa miris. Aku tidak berbaur dengan kenalanku. Kubiarkan mereka berkumpul di depan dan kubiarkan diriku duduk nyaman di kursi belakang.

Menekuk wajah, aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan memainkan jemariku. Aku melihat kuku yang kuhias tadi pagi. Demi datang ke acara pernikahan mereka, aku sengaja berdandan rapi. Pekerjaan yang menantiku di laboratorium kukesampingkan. Sengaja untuk hari ini saja aku mencoba memulaskan kembali pemulas pipi dan membiarkan bibirku berkilau oleh cairan kental yang disebut _lipgloss_. Untuk apa sebenarnya aku repot-repot berbuat sejauh ini? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri meski sebenarnya tahu jawabannya. Aku seperti seorang tokoh antagonis yang berharap bisa merebut hati pemuda pujaannya di acara pernikahannya sendiri dengan bersolek. Aku melacurkan diriku demi dia. Konyol. Shinichi terlalu sibuk dengan prosesi pernikahan. Dia tak akan sempat memperhatikanku walau sejenak. Di depannya berdiri seorang gadis yang luar biasa cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mencuri pandang ke gadis lain.

Aku melayangkan pandangan ke arah detektif-detektif mungil di sebelah kanan. Mereka terlihat antusias menyaksikan jalannya prosesi yang disuguhkan kedua mempelai di depan sana. Andai saja wujudku masih Haibara Ai, mungkin saja aku memilih duduk di antara mereka dan meluapkan kekecewaanku dengan bermain bersama mereka. _Silver Bullet_ yang masih kubuat secara diam-diam (karena barang tersebut dikategorikan barang terlarang secara hukum di Jepang) tak bisa kutelan. Tubuhku dan Shinichi sudah semakin lemah karena efek konsumsi obat dan penawar selama ini. Jika masih nekat meminumnya, sama saja kami melakukan pecobaan bunuh diri. Aku kecewa, tapi tidak ingin mati sia-sia. Aku sudah menyusahkan umat manusia dengan penemuan keluargaku. Aku sudah membunuh banyak orang dengan tanganku melalui obat-obat itu. Aku masih harus mengabdi, setidaknya sampai kurasa dosaku di dunia ini sudah terhapus.

Cerita fiksi dengan _genre_ horor merupakan alternatif ketika mataku tidak ingin terkonsentrasi ke depan. Aku butuh pengalih perhatian, apa pun bentuknya. Tidak peduli betapa anehnya seorang tamu undangan yang memilih membaca cerita di antara keramaian menurut pandangan tamu undangan lainnya. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata kenalanku yang mungkin merasa sebal lantaran aku dirasanya tidak tahu tempat. Huh! Apa aku harus seperti mereka? Apa aku harus melakukan hal yang semakin menghancurkan dinding ketegaran yang kubangun lebih dari ini? apa aku harus ikut bertepuk tangan ketika melihat pasangan pengantin di depan sana tengah bermesraan?

Setelah pesta pernikahan mereka berdua usai, aku memantapkan diri. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan mereka. Aku akan pergi dari sini, dari Jepang. Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk penelitian dan kegiatan sosial. Aku akan menyibukkan diri sampai tidak ada lagi celah bagiku untuk memikirkan Shinichi.

"Kau yakin, Ai?" Profesor Agasa melayangkan tanya dengan pandangan cemas padaku. Dia salah sedikit, atau justru satu-satunya, yang menyadari perasaanku. Pria yang sudah kuanggap ayah sendiri dan masih memanggilku dengan nama "Ai" itu terlihat tidak rela.

Aku menaikkan alis dan bertolak pinggang. "Kenapa? Profesor harusnya senang. Jika aku tidak ada, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menyembunyikan makanan penuh lemak milikmu. Jika aku tidak ada, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mengatur hidupmu."

"Jika aku tidak ada …." Suaraku tercekat. Suaraku terdengar parau. Ini memalukan. Tangisan ini keluar begitu saja tanpa kusadari.

Sapuan lembut tangan profesor di antara helaian cokelat mahkota kepalaku membuatku semakin menyembunyikan wajahku di antara kedua tanganku. Profesor Agasa hanya berpesan agar aku berhenti menyakiti diriku sendiri. Dia mengharapkan kehidupan yang lebih baik untukku, baik untuk keseharianku atau untuk percintaanku. Dengan itu, kuputuskan jadwal keberangkatanku. Jadwal keberangkatan yang hanya diketahui profesor. Orang lain tidak perlu tahu kepergianku dan alasanku, terlebih Shinichi. Sekalipun tahu, kalimat perpisahan darinya hanya akan membuatku sulit melangkah ke depan. Dia tidak akan menahan kepergianku. Dia sudah hidup bahagia dengan istrinya. Aku hanyalah teman baginya dan Ran.

Aku menghirup udara Castle Combe, di Wiltshire, sembari membentangkan tangan. Tempat ini terhindar dari polusi dan memiliki bangunan-bangunan klasik yang memanjakan mata. Mungkin tempat ini tidak seperti London yang modern. Namun, kurasa, aku akan merasa nyaman berlama-lama di sini. ya, di tempat inilah aku akan memulai kembali langkah baruku dan menghapus jejak langkahku yang lama.

Aku menyeret koperku melewati _cottage-cottage_ batu yang ada di sana. Berhenti di depan sebuah gereja dengan arsitektur menawan, aku terpanggil untuk melangkah masuk dan bersua dengan Tuhan. Aku duduk diam di bangku terdepan, sedangkan seorang pastur terlihat berdiri menghadap salib. Kukagumi setiap sudut yang tertangkap pandangan, merasakan keagungan di setiap jengkalnya. Aku menangkup kedua tangan seraya memanjatkan doa. Jika memungkinkan, pertemukan aku dengan pendamping hidupku di sini. Buatlah aku melupakan bayangan pemuda berambut hitam itu sepenuhnya.

Melanjutkan perjalanan, aku berpapasan dengan beberapa penduduk di sana. Aku beruntung, wajahku terlihat seperti mereka. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa mereka bersikap sangat ramah terhadapku. Beberapa bocah kecil yang mengingatkanku sosok Mitsuhiko dan Genta berebut membawakan koperku. Aku tertawa kecil dan kukatakan pada mereka, tentunya dalam bahasa Inggris, bahwa aku sangat menghargai kebaikan hati mereka padaku. Namun, kurasa tanganku masih kuat untuk sekadar mengurus barang bawaanku sendiri.

Wajahku mendongak menatap sebuah bangunan mungil yang memiliki arsitektur nyaris sama dengan bangunan di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Bangunan di hadapanku akan menjadi hunianku dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Aku mengembuskan napas panjang dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Ini adalah awal baru, jadi aku harus bisa berubah." Aku bertekad bulat.

* * *

Tidak ada lagi sosok Shiho Miyano yang ketus dan angkuh. Tinggal di sini dan memantapkan diri untuk memulai awal yang baru memberikan pengaruh terhadap pembentukan kepribadianku. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu luang dengan berbincang bersama rekan kerjaku, lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa, serta mencoba untuk tidak seantisosial dulu. Berkat itu, aku memiliki dua orang sahabat. Mereka adalah dua pemuda yang tinggal di sisi kiri dan kananku, mengapit kediaman mungilku. Shiba, pemuda bekepala plontos, adalah pemuda yang bekerja sebagai pegawai di salah satu kedai _pizza._ Dia orang Jepang dan tinggal di sini untuk melanjutkan studi ke jenjang magister. Shiba bukan tipikal pemuda yang banyak bicara. Dia gemar sekali menghisap rokok dan meniupkan asapnya tepat di wajahku, membuatku kerapkali mendaratkan jitakan ke kepalanya. Pemuda satunya, Yuichi, juga merupakan orang Jepang. Dia tinggal di sini karena urusan pekerjaan. Kurasa dia adalah seorang manajerdi salah satu perusahaan Jepang. Dia memakai kacamata dan berambut hitam tipis. Pemuda polos yang selalu tertawa dan melemparkan guyonan kepadaku dan Shiba. Diisi celotehan mereka setiap hari, hari-hariku menjadi tidak sepi.

"Shiho, kemari sebentar!"

Aku yang tengah bertopang dagu di balkon rumahku bertatap muka dengan Yuichi yang tengah berdiri di balkonnya, masih dengan tawa lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Aku menatapnya malas. Apa yang dia inginkan dariku di hari liburku? Pemuda satu itu selalu memintaku membantunya dari hal sepele sampai hal penting seperti menelepon kedua orang tuanya. Memangnya aku ini pengasuhnya?

Aku membuang muka dan bersiul, berpura-pura tidak menyadari panggilan sang pemuda. Ketika kembali mengarahkan mataku pada balkon kediamannya, aku dikejutkan dengan sosok Shiba yang muncul dari belakang Yuichi. Shiba melambaikan tangan, persis seperti gerakan seorang paman berwajah sangar yang tengah mengusir anak kucing. Dia tidak menyuruhku dengan ucapan, hanya ada lambaian tangan … dan ekspresi mengancam. Pemuda itu memang seperti _yakuza_ saja atau mungkin dia memang penerus keluarga yakuza di Jepang?

Aku menghela napas menyerah. "Baik, baik. Aku ke sana."

Berkali-kali menekan bel, tidak ada tanda-tanda sang pemilik rumah hendak membukakan pintu. Apa ini? bukankah mereka yang menyuruhku datang? Tidak sabar, aku menekan bel rumah Yuichi dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Teriakan mengaduh membuatku mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Rupanya yang tadi kutekan bukan bel, melainkan kepala berkilauan milik Shiba. Sengaja, aku menekan kepalanya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan tekanan yang lebih dalam dan kulakukan sekuat tenaga. Dia meraih satu tanganku dan memandangku lekat, wajahnya seperti memendam kekesalan. Aku melirik ke atas, menolak melihat mata tajamnya dan akhirnya, sang pemuda menarikku masuk ke dalam.

Suara letupan adalah hal yang pertama kali masuk ke telingaku sebelum akhirnya beberapa potongan kertas kecil bertebaran di udara dan menghujaniku secara lembut. Yuichi pelakunya. Dia tertawa lebar seperti biasa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shiho!"

Aku terpaku. Ulang tahun? Seolah membaca pikiranku, Yuichi tanpa basa-basi mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja dan menunjukkan tanggal hari ini padaku. Ya, hari ini aku berulang tahun. Kesibukan sepertinya membuatku larut dan melupakan hari kelahiranku sendiri.

"Ayo, ke sini." Shiba mendorong punggungku dan mengarahkanku ke sebuah kursi. Di atas meja, kulihat tersaji banyak hidangan yang menggoda selera. Mereka mengetahui makanan kesukaanku dan menyediakannya untukku. Pesta ulang tahun pun berlangsung secara sederhana. Hanya ada nyanyian dan acara santap hidangan. Meski begitu, aku merasa senang bukan kepalang. Tuhan tengah berbaik hati padaku—

—Atau mungkin tidak.

Ketika kembali ke dalam kamar dan mengecek ponsel, satu notifikasi _email_ masuk membuyarkan kebahagiaanku dalam sekejap. Shinichi. Pemuda itu mengirimkan ucapan ulang tahun padaku meski hanya sekadar ' _happy bornday_ , Shiho'. Dia menanyakan kabarku, tapi tidak membahas kepergianku sama sekali. Mungkin dia hanya merasa sedikit rindu padaku dan teringat ulang tahunku. Jemariku menari di atas layar, mencoba mengetikkan beberapa patah kata. Kulontarkan kalimat pedas seperti 'apa pedulimu?' padanya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, kutekan tombol " _cancel_ ". Aku tidak benyali untuk kembali berkomunikasi dengannya. Aku tidak cukup memiliki pertahanan kuat untuk kembali melihat ke masa laluku. Aku takut jika melihat ke belakang, nantinya aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan langkah ke depan. Aku sudah meniti beberapa langkah dan kupikir itu adalah sebuah pencapaian, sebuah keberhasilan.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Tanganku refleks menutup mataku. Benakku menampilkan bayangan pemuda bertubuh atletis dan berwajah tampan yang tengah memandangku. Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus memikirkannya?

 _Aku membuka mataku dan melihat dua orang bocah kecil tengah duduk bersama. Di depan mereka tersaji sebuah cake mini dengan lilin menyala di atasnya. Di sekitar mereka berdua, tidak ada lagi penerangan lain sehingga hanya cahaya lilinlah yang mereka andalkan. Aku menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat jelas siapa sosok dua bocah di depanku. Ah, begitu rupanya. Sosok di depanku adalah sosokku dalam wujud Haibara Ai dan sosok Shinichi dalam wujud Conan. Ini adalah kenangan lamaku._

 _Kulihat diriku sendiri dalam versi tersenyum kecil sembari memandang lilin yang menyala. Conan memberikan aba-aba, memintaku meniup lilin itu dan aku menurut. Ketika lilin itu padam, aku tak lagi bisa melihat apa pun. Jika diingat, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Yang masih ada dalam memoriku adalah bahwa Conan tertawa kecil dan berlari pergi._

"Shiho?"

Kedua bola mataku membulat. Sosok Shiba dan Yuichi seperti menamparku kembali ke kenyataan. Aku beranjak duduk dan melihat mereka dengan tatapan syok. Aku tertidurkah? Kenapa mereka lancang sekali masuk ke kamar seorang gadis tanpa izin?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" Aku meninggikan suaraku.

Dua pemuda menyodorkan dua bungkusan dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Yuichi menyodorkan bungkusan sebesar kepalan tangan, sedangkan Shiba menunjukkan bungkusan sebesar buku catatan.

Keduanya berjongkok di depanku.

"Shiho, kau menangis?" Pertanyaan Yuichi membuatku menyentuh sudut mataku sendiri. Terdapat cairan bening di sana dan kurasakan jejak basah di pipiku.

Shiba tidak berkomentar apa pun. Namun, pemuda berkepala plontos mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus sisa air mata di sekitar area mataku.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin ada debu yang masuk ke mataku."

Alasan klasik. Betapa tidak pandainya aku dalam berbohong. Siapa yang akan percaya alasanku? Lucu sekali, Shiho. Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Aku memaki diriku sendiri.

Yuichi dan Shiba saling pandang. Keduanya mengangguk dan meletakkan satu tangan mereka di kedua tanganku.

Seperti sudah membuat janji. Mereka berucap secara bersamaan.

"Jangan bersedih."

Wajahku spontan terasa panas. Kurasa warna wajahku sudah setali tiga uang dengan kepiting rebus. Aku berusaha melarikan diri dengan berjalan cepat menuju toilet. Andai saja langkahku kuperlambat, mungkin aku bisa tahu bahwa sepasang tangan terulur meraih ponsel yang kuletakkan di atas ranjang.

* * *

Dahiku berkerut. Hari ini, aku mendapatkan pemandangan yang amat jarang kulihat. Yuichi dan Shiba bertengkar. Aku tidak tahu pasti sebab pertengkaran mereka. Namun, luka di tangan dan pose mereka saat aku membuka pintu rumah Shiba menjadi bukti nyata bahwa sesaat lalu (dan masih) terjadi perkelahian cukup sengit. Aku tidak pernah melihat keduanya semarah itu sebelumnya. Aku melangkah lekas-lekas menghampiri mereka dan berniat melerai perkelahian tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Dua pemuda kontan saja membeku. Mereka menoleh dengan gerakan kepala seperti besi berkarat sebelum akhirnya menatapku. Tangan Shiba yang menarik kerah Yuichi terlepas begitupun tangan Yuichi yang mencengkeram kepala Shiba.

Keduanya tidak bicara, memilih mengisi pertemuan saat itu dengan keheningan. Aku menarik napas lega ketika atmosfer yang tegang sedikit mencair saat suara perutku berbunyi nyaring. Tidak masalah sekali-sekali mempermalukan diri demi mendamaikan mereka. Setidaknya berkat itu, Shiba bergegas menelepon tempat kerjanya sendiri untuk memesan _pizza_ (dia libur hari itu) dan Yuichi membuka lemari pendingin milik Shiba untuk mengobrak-abrik isinya, mencari pengganjal perut untukku.

Aku menggerutu sembari menelengkan kepala dan menyuapkan puding ke mulut.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku baru saja pulang kerja dan berbaik hati mampir kemari hanya untuk melihat kalian berkelahi?"

Dua pemuda di hadapanku memasang posisi _seiza_.

"Maaf," sesal mereka.

Aku memijat keningku dan memilih tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini lebih jauh. Aku menuntut komitmen mereka untuk tidak lagi bertengkar dan mereka menyetujuinya. Ketika bel kediaman Shiba berbunyi, tinggallah aku dan Yuichi di ruang makan.

"Jelaskan. Kenapa kalian bisa sampai bertengkar?" Aku bertanya dengan nada biasa, tapi dengan penekanan di setiap frasanya.

Bola mata Yuichi bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Jelaskan." Kali ini, aku menggunakan nada mengintimidasi.

Yuichi merasa tersudut, apalagi saat aku menarik _vest_ yang sang pemuda kenakan untuk memperpendek jarak di antara kami.

Saat itu, aku melihat pantulan kesedihan di mata sang pemuda dari balik kacamatanya.

"Shiho, jangan terlalu mudah mempercayai seseorang," ujarnya singkat.

Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih lanjut, Shiba telah berseru. Dia membawa sekotak _pizza_ dan menyuruhku menyantapnya selagi hangat.

* * *

Aku kembali menekan tombol " _cancel_ " saat hendak membalas pesan kedua yang Shinichi kirimkan semenjak aku tinggal di sini. dia menanyakan kabarku. Tidak lebih. Aku tidak ingin membalasnya walau kadang jemariku mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. Aku takut jika nantinya Shinichi akan mulai membicarakan kehidupan rumah tangganya. Selain itu, sejak pertengkaran Shiba dan Yuichi, aku merasa keduanya tidak lagi seperti dulu. Yuichi dan Shiba lebih sering sendiri-sendiri. Terkadang Yuichi datang kemari sendirian atau menyuruhku ke sana dan berakhir dengan kami yang makan malam berdua saja. Terkadang Shiba akan datang membawakanku _pizza_ dari tempat kerjanya tanpa kuminta atau meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku. Keanehan mereka berdua mau tak mau menimbulkan rasa curiga. Muncul pertanyaan. Ada apa dengan mereka?

Aku menekuk kaki dan bersandar di kepala ranjangku. Hari ini, Profesor Agasa berulang tahun dan pria tua itu memintaku untuk hadir di pesta ulang tahunnya. Aku menghela napas lelah. Padahal setahun sudah aku tinggal di sini dan mulai bisa melupakan masa-masa yang kulalui di Jepang, inikah saatnya aku menghadapi kenyataan dan menguji seberapa besar ketegaranku saat ini? Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri saat membayangkan Shinichi yang juga datang dengan menggandeng tangan Ran.

Sebuah ide terbesit di otakku. Aku akan mengajak Shiba dan Yuichi untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Profesor Agasa! Jika ada mereka, kurasa ketakutanku sedikit mencair. Kurasa, aku bisa menghadapi Shinichi. Kuraih ponselku dan kuminta mereka berdua berkumpul di kediamanku nanti sore.

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

Ajakanku tidak direspon oleh mereka. Setelah aku menjelaskan bahwa salah seorang keluargaku (kuanggap profesor sebagai keluargaku) hendak mengadakan sebuah acara dan aku ingin mereka menemaniku di sana, dua pemuda di dekatku hanya diam. Yuichi menunduk setelah masuk ke ruang makan, sedangkan Shiba memilih menghisap sepuntung rokok sembari sesekali meniupkan asapnya nyaris mengenai wajahku.

"Tidak bisakah kau memilih salah seorang di antara kami?"

Kepalaku langsung menoleh kilat. Kulihat Shiba telah membuang rokoknya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Apa maksudmu, Shiba?"

" _Shiho, jangan terlalu mudah mempercayai seseorang."_

Ucapan Yuichi kembali berdengung di telingaku. Apakah yang Yuichi maksud dengan "seseorang" itu Shiba? Kenapa?

Yuichi tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun. Dia beranjak pergi, bahkan tidak menyahut ketika kupanggil. Kini, aku harus berhadapan dengan Shiba yang menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya ini sendirian.

Shiba menopang dagunya dan mendekat padaku. "Tidak bisakah kau hanya melihatku seorang? Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sebagai pemuda yang berusaha merebut hatimu, Shiho?"

Jantungku seolah hampir copot saat mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba dari Shiba. Shiba, pemuda yang selalu galak terhadapku, menyukaiku? Besok langit mungkin runtuh dan Zeus muncul untuk memerangi pasukan iblis.

Aku mencengkeram rok yang kukenakan, menahan debaran di jantungku saat ini yang terlampu cepat. Aku malu jika Shiba sampai mendengarnya. Apakah ini saatnya membuka hati untuk orang lain? Namun, aku ingin bersahabat dengan Shiba. Aku merasa nyaman dengan hubungan kami saat ini dan tidak ingin itu berubah. Tidak. Aku hanya mencari tedeng aling-aling. Aku mencari kambing hitam dengan mengatasnamakan persahabatan, padahal aku hanya belum bisa melupakan sosok Shinichi.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan pemuda bernama 'Shinichi Kudo' itu?"

Satu nama yang meluncur dari mulut Shiba membuatku terperangah. Bibirku bergetar dan tangisku pecah. Aku belum pernah menceritakan Shinichi kepada siapa pun, termasuk mereka. Mengapa Shiba bisa mengetahui perihal sang pemuda? Ditanya seperti itu, aku rasa pertahananku luruh.

"Ya." Aku menjawab di antara isakanku. "Aku belum bisa melupakannya. Aku bahkan ragu bisa melupakannya."

Shiba terdiam. Aku mendengar helaan napas lelahnya. Sang pemuda beranjak dan mengelus kepalaku perlahan.

"Temuilah Yuichi. Katakan itu juga padanya."

Mengatakan apa? Mengatakan perasaanku tentang Shinichi pada Yuichi?

"CEPATLAH! SEBELUM DIA MENYANGKA KAU MENERIMAKU!" Bentakan tiba-tiba dari Shiba membuatku kontan memacu kakiku dengan tergesa.

Aku berlari menuju rumah Yuichi dan menekan bel pintunya terus-menerus. Pintu bercat putih terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sang pemuda. Pemuda yang biasanya tertawa di depanku kini memperlihatkan sirat kekecewaan dan kekalahan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun, mungkin aku tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan apa pun dari Shinichi.

"Yuichi, aku ingin jujur padamu. Aku memintamu dan Shiba untuk datang ke Jepang karena tidak berani bertemu seorang pemuda sendirian. Dia adalah pemuda yang kucintai. Kupikir dengan datang ke sini bisa membuatku melupakannya. Namun, ternyata tidak. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku minta maaf karena tidak mengatakan hal ini padamu."

Tubuhku terasa kaku. Yuichi mendekapku secara tiba-tiba dengan dekapan yang amat erat. Dia mendekapku seolah tidak ingin melepaskanku.

"Yuichi!?"

Yuichi melepaskan dekapannya. Dia berjalan mundur satu langkah ke belakang dan menyentuh pipiku.

"Aku pikir, kau membenciku. Aku pikir, kau tidak ingin berkomunikasi denganku lagi karena merasa muak denganku."

Pikiranku menjadi kusut tiba-tiba. Apa yang Yuichi katakan? Tiba-tiba, sebuah dugaan muncul di benakku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajah sang pemuda. Kucubit pipinya cukup kencang dan kutarik pipinya. Kulit Yuichi mengelupas. Namun, hal itu tidak menyurutkanku untuk terus menarik pipinya. Perlahan, serpihan plastik berjatuhan ke lantai. Wajah Yuichi tampak tersobek. Kutarik kembali kulitnya sampai rambut tipis sang pemuda ikut tercabut. Di balik wajah dan rambut yang kutarik, tampak paras yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Paras pemuda yang ingin kulupakan.

"Shinichi?!"

Tanganku mengepal, meremas sisa-sisa topeng yang masih berada dalam kepalan.

"Aku datang kemari setelah mendengar informasi dari Profesor Agasa bahwa kau akan pergi ke Inggris. Aku datang sepekan lebih dulu darimu dan bersikap seolah-olah sudah lama tinggal di sana. Shiba sudah mengetahui wajah asliku dan aku berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku sedang dalam misi penyamaran. Ketika melihat ponselmu, Shiba menemukan fotoku dan _email_ dariku. Itulah alasan kenapa kami berkelahi. Dia merasa aku sudah keterlaluan padanya, terlebih padamu. Shiba menyukaimu, Shiho. Tapi melihat bukti di ponselmu, dia merasa dia sudah tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan. Hatimu masih milikku, Shiho."

Mendengarkan ucapan Yuichi, maksudku Shinichi, tidak bisa membuat darahku tidak mendidih. Dia mengatakan semua itu seolah-olah perasaanku dan perasaan Shiba tidak ada artinya! Ucapannya membuatku memberikannya tamparan keras di pipi.

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana dengan Ran? Bukankah kalian menikah? Kau meninggalkan istrimu begitu saja? Kau memang tidak berubah. Selalu meninggalkan gadis itu dulu atau sekarang," ucapku sarkastis.

Shinichi tertawa dengan tawa Yuichi. "Shiho, kau terlalu dibakar api cemburu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa pernikahan yang kau datangi adalah pernikahan Ran … dengan Kaito Kuroba. Wajah kami memang mirip, sih."

Aku membatu. Ingatanku kembali ke saat diriku menerima undangan pernikahan Ran. Saat itu, aku memang tidak membaca undangan tersebut secara benar. Aku hanya melihat nama "Ran" dan berpikir bahwa pasangannya pastilah Shinichi. Selain itu, aku tidak mendengarkan janji mereka berdua karena terlalu fokus menata perasaanku sendiri.

"Aku selalu ada di sisimu saat pernikahan Ran berlangsung dan tampaknya kau sama sekali tidak sadar."

Wajahku terasa panas, panas sekali. Aku berbalik menahan malu dan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Jika demikian, apa artinya rasa sakit yang kurasakan dan kedatanganku kemari?

"Aku berusaha menghubungimu sebagai Shinichi dan tidak mendapat respon sama sekali. aku jadi tidak berani berkata jujur mengenai siapa aku sesungguhnya."

Aku masih memunggungi sang pemuda. Melihatku yang terlalu kacau, Shinichi memintaku memandangnya. Dia menuntunku untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau ingat? Ketika merayakan ulang tahunmu berdua saja, aku melakukan sesuatu padamu."

Ya, aku ingat saat itu. Namun, aku lupa apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Aku melakukan ini padamu." Shinichi menyeringai sebelum mengecupku singkat.

Aku hendak berteriak. Namun, jemari Shinichi membungkam mulutku. Aku jadi teringat kado yang dia berikan sebagai Yuichi. Kado itu berisi sebuah kunci. Aku belum sempat menanyakan kunci apa itu (apakah dia salah memasukkan hadiah untukku atau semacamnya).

"Kunci yang waktu itu adalah kunci rumah kita berdua nanti. Shiho, kembalilah ke Jepang bersamaku. Tinggallah bersamaku."

Aku menahan napas sampai rasanya bisa pingsan kapan saja. Aku terlalu terkejut dan tidak percaya sampai-sampai hanya bisa menjawab lamaran sang pemuda dengan anggukan dan isakan.

 _Terkadang kita memang tidak tahu sesuatu jika tidak dikatakan. Manusia terkadang cenderung kalah oleh pemikiran negatifnya sendiri sebelum memastikan sebuah kebenaran. Namun, jika itu terkait cinta, pasti ada seseorang yang akan menuntun kita untuk memberanikan diri menemukan kebenaran. Dialah yang akan menjadi juru bicara ketika kita diam seribu kata. Dialah yang akan memasang telinga ketika siap bicara. Kitalah yang akan menyambutnya dan secara bergantian menjalankan peran seperti itu. Itulah arti pasangan. Itulah arti cinta dan itulah artinya cinta yang dewasa._

Ah, kuharap Shiba ikut ke Jepang dan bertemu salah seorang kenalanku di sana. Kuharap dia pun bisa menemukan gadis yang menyambutnya.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2015)


End file.
